Category talk:Flashbacks
The function of this category Articles on each of the flashbacks should comprise most of the pages directly listed in this category (as opposed to those in the subcategories, which involve related topics). This means that, ultimately, almost all the episodes will have pages here, with the exception of the handful that lack flashback scenes. Mind you, those pages will vary considerably in length, since some flashbacks were quite long (e.g. "1966"), while others were downright superficial. It is true that the information here will be duplicated in the detailed story recap on the Episode pages. However, there is a reason for pulling the flashbacks out for separate articles: (a) some people may only be looking for them, rather than the whole episode; and (b) they are usually told in bitty scenes, and not necessarily even in order. The idea is that, in these articles, the story in each flashback will be assembled into a coherent whole. -- Greer Watson 08:45, 28 February 2009 (UTC) :Rather than duplicate the information about the flashbacks in the detailed story recap, could the flashback be summarized and linked separately to the flashback article?--Kodia 11:55, 28 February 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, I'm not sure exactly what you mean by this. The detailed story recap goes through the episode scene by scene consecutively. In detail. This means that each piece of the flashback is written up in its proper place in the episode, flanked by scenes set in the present day. ::This serves its own function since one can then see how the present scenes spark Nick's memories, the spacing of flashback scenes throughout the episode, the segue back to the present, and so on. For some purposes, this information could be valuable (in analysing narrative structure, for example.) ::By contrast, the flashback article assembles the whole thing into a coherent story—a sort of a jigsaw puzzle. Bearing in mind that, in some episodes, the scenes are not shown in chronological order, this serves a separate function. ::The thing we don't need, is the Flashback subsection on the Episode page, since that does exactly the same thing as the separate flashback article. However, I propose temporarily (but only temporarily) holding off on deleting the subsections till I have a chance to go through them and see what's there. ::Of course (if this is what you mean), it makes perfect sense to add a link to the Flashback page at the bottom of the Episode page, just as we have a link to the Images category that has all the screenshots we have for that episode. -- Greer Watson 14:32, 28 February 2009 (UTC) :::When I said "temporary", I hadn't actually meant to do it straight away; but, in the end, I figured it might be best to get it over with. All the "Historical Flashback" subsections have now been removed. A number of stubby little pages have been made where some info was actually present. There are actually even one or two that look like moderately respectable articles. For all these, I've put in a link in the "See Also" section of the Episode page. -- Greer Watson 23:09, 28 February 2009 (UTC) I had to laugh when I saw the posts starting. I'd been bopping in and out of the kitchen while doing some baking and thought "Ah, Greer is on a tear adding content (hooray!)." It's all good, luv. Thanks for the information. I like that we've put the linking in a section with other links, not one link in a separate heading all its own (which annoys the bejeezus out of me). Thanks for all the hard work.--Kodia 01:07, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :Court jester, that's me. It is funny having "temporary" last less than twenty-four hours. As for hard work, there's plenty more to be done. -- Greer Watson 03:20, 1 March 2009 (UTC)